A ruined night
by slayer0109
Summary: A married Sachiko and Yumi are enjoying their time together at home, unfortunately Sachiko's parents are staying at their house. One-shot for now.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is just a quick one shot for now, I may add more but I won't make any promises at this point in time. The reason being is that I have been working on another story (MSGM). I am on chapter 3 right now and will be posting that once I get more done. I don't like making the people who read my stories wait for a long time between posts. Even worse after that is I will get an interest in a different idea and not finish the story. After the storm is falling victim to this right now, but I want to finish it. It's usually these little one shots that distract me, I have many of them. The other reason I am changing the way I do it a little is because I just got a new job! It's my first job in the field I went to school for but unfortunately it's a little far from my current location so my weekdays are mostly taken up at the moment. I won't say much about that here, if you want to know more PM me. I just wanted to at least let everyone know what is going on with me and why posts have been slow going lately and the future.

I want to thank everyone for the comments/PM's (somethingiswrong). As always, I hope everyone enjoys this short story!

* * *

Yumi grinned at Sachiko as she lifted her foot up so it was just poking through the bubbles in the bath they were sharing. Sachiko was only distracted by this for a moment before looking back to Yumi who was taking a sip from her glass of wine that had been sitting on the ledge near the side of the tub.

That desire in Yumi's eyes as she took her sip had Sachiko on edge, she could hardly contain how much she wanted this right now.

When Yumi finally put her glass back on the ledge Sachiko took no time in scooting forward, disturbing the water. Yumi noticed right away but before she could react Sachiko had placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She could feel Yumi's body against her below the bubbles as she wrapped her other arm around Yumi's back to hold her better. The soft music in the background, the candle lit bathroom, and their favorite wine on date night.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

The kiss broke at the sound of the door, but it was faint. Sachiko opened her eyes and leaned her head to the right a little trying to listen a little closer.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

Sachiko sighed, "it's my mother no doubt. Perhaps she will go back to bed if we don't answer."

Yumi smiled before wrapping her bubbly arms around Sachiko's neck and slowly going back into the kiss they were sharing only a moment ago.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

Sachiko groaned a little but never stopped their kiss, in fact she was hoping her mother would take the hint that they weren't answering and leave. Her mother was outside their bedroom door so it was easy to pass off that they were asleep. The bathroom they were in was a private one exclusive to their room only.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

This time the kiss broke with Sachiko sighing in frustration and looking towards the bathroom door.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

". . .I'll go see what she needs quick," Sachiko said as she untangled her legs from Yumi and stood from their shared bath. "This better be urgent."

Yumi nodded as she watched Sachiko dry herself off with a towel quick before putting on her nightgown and leaving the bathroom.

 _Knock, knock. ._

"I'm coming," Sachiko growled though her tone was mostly lost through their bedroom door. When she opened it she was greeted by her mother standing in the hallway.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Sayako said as Sachiko bit her tongue and shook her head a little.

"It's fine. What do you need, mother?" Sachiko asked trying to get this exchange over with as fast as possible.

"Your father and I were wondering if you had another blanket anywhere, it is a little chilly in our room," Sayako explained as Sachiko thought for a moment before sighing, she didn't know which closet it was in downstairs.

"I'll show you, come on," Sachiko reluctantly said as she led her mother down the stairs.

"Thanks, I hope I didn't wake Yumi-chan."

"You didn't," Sachiko replied a little snappy as she approached the first closet and opened the door. "Can you turn on the light? I can't see in here."

Sayako turned around and made her way to the first switches she found. "Which one is it?" She asked a moment later after hitting a few of them with no results.

Sachiko just simply sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand trying to keep her cool. Her mother had gone to the wrong switches and she wasn't in the mood to be doing this right now. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Sayako asked as Sachiko nodded as she went and flicked the switch only to find that the extra blanket they had was not in the closet.

"Alright, maybe it's on the shelf in your room's closet," Sachiko said as she turned to her mother who started heading down the small hallway to her room.

"I'll take a look give me a second," Sayako said as she entered the room and shut the door. There was no way Sachiko was stepping in wearing her nightgown, her father was in there.

Sachiko just simply leaned her head against the wall and sighed as she thought of Yumi sitting in the bathtub upstairs without her.

After about five increasingly frustrating minutes her mother emerged from the room and shook her head. "There wasn't anything up there. I looked there and then I moved some stuff around and couldn't find anything either. We checked under the bed too just to be sure."

"Perhaps, I was mistaken then, I might not have another," Sachiko finally said not wanting to do this anymore.

Sayako gave Sachiko a motherly look at the tone she had just used with her. "Can you come to the kitchen with me for a moment."

Sachiko rolled her eyes as her mother walked past her, she knew exactly where this was going. "Mother, I'm sorry, I just…"

Sayako motioned with her hand for her to stop talking and take a seat at the kitchen table. She died a little inside when her mother took her own chair, "Sachiko, is there something going on between Yumi and you, you are very irritable?"

"Yes," Sachiko said right away before regretting it completely at the look on her mother's face. "I mean, no, mother. Everything is fine between Yumi and I… I am just a little tired and frustrated from something that happened earlier today."

Sayako looked at Sachiko for a few moments before glancing at the clock. If there was a strain in her relationship with Yumi, Sayako was not going to stand by idly. "Sachiko, let me tell you a story quick. I think this will be good advice for your marriage. . ."

* * *

 **35 minutes later. . .**

Sachiko took a deep breath as she pushed open her bedroom door. The first thing to catch her attention was that the fan was on followed by the door open to a dark bathroom. She sighed as she glanced towards the bed and slowly made her way over before climbing in.

She laid there for a moment wishing the past forty or so minutes didn't happen before feeling Yumi scoot closer and wrap her arm around her stomach. Yumi placed a soft kiss on the back of Sachiko's neck causing Sachiko to groan a little.

"Everything alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko frowned a little.

"My parents are fine; my mother was just… Well, being my mother," Sachiko sighed as she turned over so she was now facing Yumi. "I just wanted to enjoy my night with you. It's been so long since we've had a night together like this. We always end up going out with our friends or meeting at the usual restaurant for dinner. When my parents said they had to sleep early because they had to leave early, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity."

"It was the perfect opportunity," Yumi frowned, she too had wanted nothing more than to enjoy her night with Sachiko. "Unfortunately the water was getting cold and the bubbles were almost gone, so I got out not knowing when you would be back."

"I don't blame you, I had half a mind to throw my mother out on the doorstep. She got it in her head that their might be trouble in our relationship and I had to listen to one of her stories," Sachiko explained as Yumi chuckled a little, she had heard a few of these stories.

"Remember when we got, 'the talk,' back in high school?" Yumi asked as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do," Sachiko replied as she thought back to that day. "It makes me wonder now if she knew that we had gone that far. Either way, that was so embarrassing having to sit at the end of my bed with you and listen to that."

Yumi shook her head a little, she remembered that day so well. "I'm just glad my parents were able to give me that talk alone."

"I was questioned by your mother once," Sachiko admitted as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"You were questioned?"

Sachiko nodded, "Yes, it was when we were moving into this house actually, so just a few years ago. You went to pick up some food for us while your mother and I went through some stuff. Unfortunately, she found some clothing that belonged to me and only you were meant to see that we had lost one night."

Yumi blushed though it wouldn't be seen in the dark room. "What did she ask?"

"She asked if I knew where those had come from," Sachiko replied before sighing. "I guess my face turned red which made your mother laugh. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"I can't believe my mother did that," Yumi said feeling embarrassed for Sachiko. "I'm surprised she never mentioned it to me. I'm sure if we weren't married yet she would have said something."

"I'm surprised she didn't either. Perhaps embarrassing her daughters newlywed wife was enough for her?" Sachiko asked as Yumi chuckled.

"I hope so," Yumi replied with a smile as the room went silent for a moment. She had to smile at this situation they found themselves in after hearing about her own mother. They truly were a family now and moments like that and the one tonight really made it show. It was one of those rare moments where she knew that everything in her life was perfect. Well almost perfect, there was the interruption tonight.

"How about we go out to eat tomorrow night?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "After dinner we could come home and watch our favorite movie and who knows maybe continue where we left off tonight?"

"It's Sunday though, Yumi. We have to get up early on Monday."

"Normally, but we have Monday off this week and your parents leave in the morning."

. . .

Yumi tried not to laugh when she felt Sachiko's lips against hers for a moment, she knew that meant Sachiko was excited. "I take that as a yes."

Sachiko smiled, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday than with you. Making it a date night only makes it better."

"I couldn't agree more," Yumi said as she rolled over before being pulled closer by Sachiko and getting a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you."

Yumi smiled one last time for the night. "I love you too, Sachiko."


End file.
